parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear
Fear is one of the emotions inside Riley's mind in Inside Out. He wants to keep Riley's safe. He Is Afraid Of Anything But He Is Now Conker His Own Fear With Is Friends Parody Appearances * Thomas or Percy - Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends/The Railway Series * Ten Cents - TUGS/Salty's Lighthouse * Luigi, Mario, Yoshi or Toad - Super Mario Bros. * Sonic the Hedgehog or Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog * Sawtooth - Wacky Races * Perfect Peter or Anxious Andrew - Horrid Henry * Chuckie Finster - Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants Gary the Snail or Squidward Tentacles - SpongeBob SquarePants * P. J. Duncan or Gabe Duncan - Good Luck Charlie * Luke Ross or Ravi Ross - Jessie * Ernie Cooper - K.C Undercover * Fix-It Felix, Jr. - Wreck-It Ralph * Prince James, or King Roland - Sofia the First * Phineas Flynn or Heinz Doofenshmirtz - Phineas and Ferb * Pikachu or Piplup - Pokemon * Kirby - Kirby * Bart Simpson - The Simpsons * Peter Griffin or Brian Griffin - Family Guy * Marlin Nemo or Gurgle - Finding Nemo * Marty the Zebra Melman the Giraffe or Mort - Madagascar * Lightning McQueen or Tow Mater - Cars * Carl Fredricksen - Up * Buzz or Rex - Toy Story of Terror * Big Bird or Telly Monster - Sesame Street * Tigger or Roo - Winnie the Pooh * Donald Duck - Mickey Mouse * Wilson or Brewster - Chuggington * Leonardo - Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles * Wallace - Wallace & Gromit * Mike Wazowski - Monsters Inc. * Link - The Legend of Zelda * Kermit the Frog, Scooter or Gonzo - The Muppets * Jack Skellington - The Nightmare Before Christmas * Rarity - MLP:Fim He played as King Louie in The Valentine Book he is a Orangutan He played as Victor Van Dort in Corpse Emotion He is a shy and scared groom He plays as Pinky in Tom's Wish (aka Wakko's Wish) She is a Big Mouse He played Sadness along with Sadness in Seaside Out He's the same type He played Wallace in Fear and Sparky Grand Adventures , Fear and Sparky in Grand Day Out , Fear and Sparky in The Wrong Trousers , Fear and Sparky in The Close Shave , Fear and Sparky The Curse Of The Were-Rabbit ,Fear and Sparky's Cracking Contraptions, Fear and Sparky in The Matter of Loaf and Death and Fear and Sparky's World of Invention He played Waluigi in Super Anario Portrayals: *Inside Out (Sandowkm Style) - Fear is played by Wallace *Inside Out (160 Movies Style) - Fear is Played by Nostalgia Critic *Inside Out (Manuel Lobato Humanes Style) - Fear is Played by Zig *Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) - Fear is played by Genie *Inside Out (TheCartoonMan12 Style) - Fear is played by Flik *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style) & Inside Out (Gene Deitch Tom and Jerry Cartoons 1961 Style) - Fear is played by Beastly *Inside Out (Ooglyeye Style) - Fear is played by Rex Owen *Inside Out (The Nelvana Limited Universe Style) - Fear is played by Tom Cat *Inside Out (Nelvana and DiC Fantasy Style) - Fear is played by Dizzy *Inside Out (TheBeckster1000 Style) - Fear is played by Hiro Hamada *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) - Fear is played by Bubbles *Inside Out (The City Of New York Cartoon Style) - Fear is played by Owen-Only Gallery: Category:Emotions Category:Male Characters Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Timid Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Purple Characters Category:Thin Characters Category:Goofy Characters Category:Nervous Character Category:Skinny Characters Category:Cowards Category:Fear and Sadness Category:Nostalgia Critic Characters Category:Nervous characters Category:Idiots Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes Category:Joy's Adventures Heroes Category:Animaniacs TV Spoofs Category:Characters Category:Paranoids Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Lavender Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Magenta Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters who can swim Category:Adults Category:Funny Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters